


On the Streets and In Your Arms

by 0xenfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parent John Winchester, Based On A Short Story, Castiel (Supernatural) Cooks, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Homeless Castiel(past), Homeless Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Light Angst, Lottery, M/M, Millionaire Castiel, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree
Summary: Castiel finds a man sitting in an alleyway next to his apartment building and invites him inside. They find out that they both have very similar pasts and end up bonding over it.





	On the Streets and In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you: Another story I stole from my English class writing!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to consider reading this story.

I had entered the lottery on a whim, just for fun. It wasn’t like I was going to win it or anything, right? Spoiler alert, I did. By some miracle, I, Castiel Novak, won the lottery. Now I have millions of dollars I have no idea what to do with.

There are definitely people out there who could probably use this more than me. I have a steady job and, while it’s not the best, an apartment. I could buy a house, go on an amazing vacation, and buy a whole new wardrobe with plenty to spare. There are so many things I could do right now. So, what do I do with this newfound fortune? Absolutely nothing.

 

. .  **.** . .

 

Castiel walked down the street on his way home from work. He pulled his coat tighter around his body and rubbed his hands together. He watched his feet as he kept his brisk pace home. It was late, and all he wanted was to do was fall into bed after a long day.

Right before Castiel got to the front of his building, he noticed some movement from the alley beside it. He peered into the darkness and saw a man sitting on the ground. He had his head resting on his arms, which were folded over his knees. As Castiel carefully approached the man, he noticed that he was severely underdressed for the weather; he only wore jeans, a sweater over a thin t-shirt, a pair of worn tennis shoes. His hair was greasy and messy and he had an unkempt beard shadowing his jaw. It was clear he hadn’t had a good shower in a while.

“Sir?” The man sitting on the ground lifted his head up as he heard Castiel address him. He noticed dark bags under his eyes as the man glared at him. 

“What do you want?” 

“What’s your name?” Castiel crouched to come eye level with the man, and seem less intimidating.

“Why do you care?” He eyed Castiel suspiciously. “Come to arrest me or something?” What could he have done that warranted arrestation? 

“No, I haven’t.” Once Castiel said this, the man noticeably relaxed a little bit. “It’s cold out here, would you like to come in?” 

He glared at Cas before speaking, “I don’t need your pity.” 

“It’s not pity. I’ve been where you are before.” The man scoffed.

“Yeah, I’m sure you have. What? Your parents not give you enough money for lunch one week?”

“My parents kicked me out when I was 19.” Once he processed this, the man looked instantly guilty. “I’ve been where you are.” Neither of them spoke for a moment. “Now, tell me your name and accompany me inside, it’s freezing out here.” 

The man nodded and spoke, “My name is Dean.” 

Castiel stood up and stuck his hand out to help Dean up. “Hello Dean, I’m Castiel.”

 

Castiel showed Dean into the building and they walked up the stairs to his apartment. Once inside, he directed Dean to the bathroom to shower and gave him clothing to change into. While Dean cleaned up, Castiel worked in the kitchen to make them both dinner. He was just finishing when he heard Dean walk into the room.

“Dude, how is your clothing so nice when you live in this shitty apartment?” Dean looked at Castiel in confusion as he stood in the doorway.

Castiel kept working but answered Dean’s question, “I won the lottery.” He smiled to himself as he imagined the look of shock that was probably on Dean’s face.

“You won the lottery? Wait a minute, do you mean that one that was for like, a billion dollars?”

“That’s the one.” Castiel spooned thick chicken soup into two bowls and turned around to face Dean. He was shocked by how different the man looked when he cleaned up. His hair looked softer, even though it was still a bit too long, and he had shaved off most of his beard. He looked… Cute. Especially while wearing Cas’ clothes.

He accepted the bowl of soup but kept talking. “You won the  _ fucking  _ lottery, yet you still live in this crappy apartment?”

“I find that I don’t need material things to keep myself happy.” Castiel walked to the small table off to the side of the small kitchen and sat down, inviting Dean to sit with him. “I really don’t know what to do with the money if I’m being completely honest.” 

“Seriously? God, there are so many things I could do if I had a billion dollars.” Castiel smiled as Dean talked about what he would do if he had too much money he didn’t even know what to do with it. He was brought back to the conversation as Dean asked him another question. “So, how’d it happen? Did you just keep playing until you actually won?”

Castiel laughed as he remembered what had happened. He remembered noticing the throngs of regular players outside the gas station. No one had been winning for a while and the price of the prize kept rising, so Castiel had thought why not? He’d buy one ticket just for kicks, though he knew he wouldn’t win.

“Believe it or not, no. I bought a single ticket on a whim.” Dean’s jaw practically dropped when Castiel told him this. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! You bought  _ one ticket  _ and you won?” Castiel chuckled and nodded sheepishly at Dean. “Dude you’ve got a fucking guardian angel looking over you or something, that’s insane.”

“I guess I’m just extremely lucky?” Dean laughed and shook his head. They finished their meals and talked for a while longer. 

 

Castiel noticed Dean yawning for the third time in the past minute. “Are you tired?” He asked.

“Yeah, a little bit I guess?” Castiel stood up and led Dean to his small living room. He left him there and went to grab some extra blankets and pillows. When he came back he noticed Dean looking at the photos he had hung up on the wall. He set the blankets down on the couch as Dean turned around.

“This your family?” He asked.

“Kind of. It’s mostly pictures of my friends and an older one of some of my siblings.” Castiel walked over to the wall and pointed to a picture of a group of kids all smiling at the camera. 

“You mentioned your family kicked you out… Why did they?” Dean looked curiously at Castiel. “I mean if you want to tell me that is. Obviously, you don’t have to of course!” He blushed as averted his eyes as he stumbled over his words. 

Castiel laughed and placed a comforting hand on Dean’s arm. “It’s alright. It was a while ago, I’ve gotten over being too upset to talk about it. They made me move out when they found out I had a boyfriend. My parents were very religious and frowned upon gay people. When they found out, they talked about it and the final consensus was that they didn’t want to be affiliated with me anymore. Since I was over 18, they made me move out. I haven’t talked to them in a while.” Castiel frowned before he continued with his story, “I gathered all the money I had, packed a bag and left. I didn’t have anywhere to go so I lived on the streets for a long time. Eventually, I found my way to some shelters. I’ll never use communal showers again,” Dean laughed at that, “But some of those places really helped. At some point, I got a job and found a way to  assimilate  back into real life. Since then I’ve just been living my life.”

Dean just stared at Castiel. Getting amazed by this man seemed to be a running theme for him. “Wow. That’s amazing. I don’t even know what to say…” 

“So, Dean, I’ve told you my story. Care to share yours? You mentioned getting arrested, and I have to say that I’m a bit curious.” 

“I mean, I guess I should. You did just take me in off the streets.” They walked over to the couch and sat down. “My parents weren’t really ever destined to be parents. I didn’t really have the best upbringing after my mother died, and after I made sure my brother was going to be okay, I left. I didn’t really have a plan. I traveled around a lot, hitchhiking, trying to get enough money to buy a bus ticket  _ anywhere _ , or walking if I had to. I met some people in my same situation and we banded together for a while. At first, we were just trying to get by. Working together to stay alive. Some of us did better than others, finding jobs and getting back on their feet. 

“After a few years, it was only me and this other guy, Crowley left. We moved around together, but recently he had been getting into some bad stuff. He asked me to help him steal some stuff, and who was I to deny him? We’d been together for years. He wanted to be able to get good food for once and buy clothing that wasn’t old and beaten up. I agreed and became his accomplice. We did a few small jobs, but last night we got caught. He got caught by the owner and was taken in. The whole time he was struggling, he kept trying to pin it on me, but I didn’t have anything on me. God, I feel a bit guilty now. He was kind of a dick, but still...” 

Dean felt arms wrapping around him, and he curled into Castiel’s side. “Dean, you’ve been through a lot. You shouldn’t feel guilty for protecting yourself and doing what you need to survive. I know where you’ve been, and you’re doing so well.” Castiel pushed his face into Dean’s hair and kissed the top of his head. Dean turned his face up at this action and looked at Castiel.

He was blushing and trying not to look at Dean. Dean smiled and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. Castiel’s eyes were wide in shock but quickly went soft as he looked at Dean. He leaned down and kissed him until they both fell asleep the couch, wrapped around each other.

 

. .  **.** . .

  
  


When Dean woke up, he smelled coffee and fried eggs coming from the kitchen. He stood up and walked over to where Castiel was cooking. He turned around when he heard Dean walk in.

“Oh good, you’re up. Want some breakfast?” Dean didn’t quite know what to do, so he accepted a plate of eggs and a mug of coffee. 

Once they finished breakfast, he asked a question he really didn’t want to ask. “When should I leave?” Castiel frowned and thought for a moment on how to respond. 

“You don’t have to?”

“...What?”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Castiel watched for Dean’s reaction to his answer.

“What do you mean?” Did he really want Dean to stay?

“Well, you don’t really have anywhere to go, and I’d feel terrible if I made you leave… Plus, I enjoyed your company last night.” They both blushed at that. “I don’t mind letting you stay here for as long as you need to.”

“I don’t want to be a bother though.”

“You won’t be. I… I really like you, Dean. I know we’ve only known each other for a day, but I can tell you’re a good person. I’d really love it if you stayed.”

“Are you sure?” Castiel nodded enthusiastically. 

“I kind of miss having someone around all the time. I always had my siblings as a kid, and all the people from the shelters later on.” 

“Okay. I guess I accept your offer.” Dean smiled at Castiel. 

They complemented each other, Dean utterly broke, and Castiel a literal multi-millionaire. Dean, friendly and outgoing under his brash exterior, and Castiel quieter and bookish. Both coming from similar experiences, traveling different paths, yet coming together in the same way. They lived together from then on, and if they eventually moved into the same room, then maybe it was meant to be so.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, you're awesome.


End file.
